1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery holding structure which can be used in electronic devices and electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Relate Art
Some electronic devices have casings in which batteries are disposed. It is known that an elastic belt binds such a battery to the walls of a casing. The elastic belt enables easy replacement of the battery by a new one.
A known battery holding structure includes a retainer screwed to the walls of a casing. The retainer fastens a battery to the casing walls. When the battery is replaced by a new one, it is necessary to completely detach screws and the retainer from the casing walls. After the battery is removed and a new one is set in position therefor, it is necessary to connect the screws and the retainer to the casing walls again. Accordingly, in the known battery holding structure, the replacement of the battery by a new one tends to be troublesome. In addition, there is a chance of losing the screws or the retainer.